


Awakening in a New Game

by ViScorpius



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gamer Powers, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, More of an OC-Insert but hey, Not really full Gamer powers but a similar type of thing, Self-Insert, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViScorpius/pseuds/ViScorpius
Summary: When a college student from earth wakes up in a world he only knew of from video games with a power that he's only ever read about, he has no idea what he's getting into. (To be honest, neither do I) OC-Insert! Gamer powers.
Kudos: 2





	Awakening in a New Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Scorpio - So... this is a thing. It's a thing that I really don't know how to approach, but I approach it regardless. Anyways, I'm ViScorpio, a college student who really doesn't have many plans, but I wanted to start this sort of just so that I'm doing something, as I've spent a lot of time reading and enjoying fanfics, and I figured, why not give it a shot? The answer is primarily that I have no idea how to really structure this or anything, so I'll just put a disclaimer down so that we can start.**
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> I do not own Fire Emblem, or any characters that appear within the Fire Emblem series.
> 
> **With that done, let the story begin.**

# Awakening to a New Game

## Prologue I - Awakening

I'm not quite sure what it was that first alarmed me when I woke up. Maybe it was the way the bedsheets seemed too scratchy, or it was the strange cloth that seemed to be wrapped around my temple, or maybe it was the ungodly heat that seemed to permeate the air, whatever it was, the end result of me waking up in confusion was the same. I opened my eyes and groaned at the light that seemed to stream in through one of the windows, before stalling for a minute as I realized that the room I am in was most definitely not the one I went to bed in, mainly because of the fact that I went to bed in a college dorm and not what seemed to be a log cabin, or something of similar make.

"Oh! You're finally awake I see!" A voice startled me out of my confusion, and I looked across the room to see a teenager with dark brown hair, at least a few years younger than me, storing away various jars into cupboards that lined one of the walls. "You gave us quite a scare for a while there, lucky that Holland found you and brought you here before a bear did, or something worse."

"Holland?" I mutter, still trying to understand what was going on. And the pounding headache i had really wasn't helping. "And where exactly is 'here'"

Honestly, eight now I'm still wondering if I've been kidnapped, or if this is all some massive hallucination. Hopefully the second one, as the first option does not bode well for me.

"Well, Holland's a hunter, he was out checking some of his snares apparently when he found you unconscious next to a tree with a pretty nasty gash on your head. He figured he couldn't do much for you so he brought you to me so that Miss Emilia could patch you up." He finished storing away his jars, before jumping up saying, "I should go get her! Need to tell her that you're awake after all!" before running out of the room.

"Wait! I still have... he's gone" I start to shout, before quieting down as the door shuts behind him. "He could've at least told me where I am before running off.." I mutter before shaking my head and starting to get a better look at the room I'm in. After some inspection, it seems like some kind of infirmary, as it's mostly just a beds, a few chairs, the cupboards along one wall, and a table by the cupboards with some bandages on it. As I look around, the pain in my head suddenly vanishes as bright blue lettering appears in front of my eyes.

**Gamer System Integration Complete  
Welcome, New User**

"What the hell?" I mutter to myself poking at the message, causing it to disappear. I wait for a few seconds, but no new messages pop up, and before I decide to do any further testing, the door opens once again, with a brown haired woman walking into the room. Strangely though, there now seems to be lettering above their heads, the same color as the message from earlier.

**Skilled Healer  
Emilia - Lvl 11**

"So you are awake then." The woman says, walking to the bed I'm in and starting to look at and unwrap what I now recognized as bandages that were around my temple. "My name is Emilia, and I would like to know what exactly you were doing to get yourself hurt like this?" She demands more than questions, finishing taking off the bandage and observing whatever was beneath.

"Honestly," I chuckle a bit, trying to hide my discomfort" I would like to know that as well, but I was also wondering where exactly I am, because I don't really remember much about what happened."

"Well right now you're in my clinic, but as for a general area, we are currently in Orlun, just south of the Regna Ferox border." She seems satisfied with whatever she found under the bandages, as she throws away the dirty bandages before sitting down in one of the chairs. Thankfully, she doesn't notice how I freeze after she stated the name of what should've been a fictional country."Now then, I'll need your name, then we can start to discuss payment for your treatment."

Trying to hide my panic, I start to stutter out an answer "Um.. It's Avril, and I'm pretty sure I don't really have any money on me. Don't have much of anything on me, for that matter." I state, patting where my pockets were as I realise that the cloth pants and beige shirt I'm wearing were definitely not what I wore to bed, which is sort of just another thing to add to the list at this point.

"That fact is quite obvious," she states, "but you can also pay for your treatment by helping out around the clinic, or somewhere else in town if you find an opportunity. Or of course, we could try and contact somebody if you know anybody who will pay off your fee."

"Not sure if I know anyone who could help me out here." I mutter, "So what exactly would I be doing if I decided to work here?"

"Mostly you would just retrieve deliveries, or work to clean the place." She stands up, gesturing for me to follow her. "If you follow me, we can grab a contract to fill out."

"You have contracts set up for this kind of thing, so do people often work off their payments?" I ask, following her out of the room we ran into what seems to be a service desk, with the teenager from earlier, also with letters over his name, standing behind it, sorting through some papers.

**Young Apprentice  
Philip - Lvl 4**

"Not too often, but it pays to be well prepared" She replies, before directing her attention to the teenager, "Philip! We're going to need a temporary employment contract for Avril here, seems we'll have some extra help for a while."

"Oh! Nice to see that you're up and walking!" Philip chirps, before looking through some of his papers, "where is it... here!" he pulls out one of them and hands it to me alongside a quill and a small cup of ink. "It's nice to know that we'll have some help around here, things have been a bit quiet lately but the other healer is having a baby really soon so for a few months we'll be a bit understaffed."

"Well I'm happy to be of service" I mutter, glancing at the contract. It's pretty simple, all things considered, with the only things I have to fill out being my name and age. After looking through it, I fill it out and hand it back to Philip who stores it in a nearby shelf. "So now what?"

"Now, you should probably get back into bed and rest some more." Emilia answers, "While you seem well enough healed, the sun will be setting in a few hours, so I'll give you the rest of the day to finish recovering. I'll start you on your duties tomorrow." She turns away and walks into a different room.

"Alrighty then," I mutter, before turning to Philip," So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah! For now though I need to finish sorting these," he gestures to the rest of the papers on the desk. "Rest well!" he calls out as I start heading back into the room with my bed."

"You too, I guess." I reply, before closing the door and heading back to the bed I woke up in. After making it there, I sit down and promptly begin to panic about everything that's happened in the last half-hour.

'Oh god I'm in Fire Emblem Awakening, I'm in Awakening and I have no clue when in the timeline I am, or in what timeline I'm in.' Honestly, the timeline part is the scariest, as I have no idea if I'm in the timeline where Lucina comes back, or in the timeline where the world dies. 'And what was with the titles and names popping up, is it some type of Gamer powers thing like in that comic? do I have stats?' as that thought passes my mind, a screen pops up in front of me, promptly stopping my thought process.

**Stats  
The Gamer  
Avril - Lvl 1  
Class - Villager  
HP - 15/15  
Str - 3  
Mag - 1  
Skl - 3  
Spd - 4  
Lck - 10  
Def - 3  
Res - 1**

'Well, that answers one question.' The stats weren't quite like they were in the comic I knew, but that was probably due to the Gamer ability deciding to follow Fire Emblem stats, which, at the very least, should help make thing easier in terms of not having two seperate stat systems. 'So what else do I have?' I decided to test the ability by going through each possible screen option I could think of, and in the end I had a skills tab (which was empty), an inventory of 5 slots (which was also empty), and an options tab (which only changed the cosmetic options of the screens). In total, after going through what I could do, I decided to rest, deciding that I'll try to figure out what my long-term plans are tomorrow.

**Scorpio - Well, that was a thing. I'll be the first to state that there are probably issues in this story, so I'm happy to take any constructive criticism into account, but I feel that I should warn readers that, while writing this has been fun, updates for this thing will not be scheduled, and will heavily revolve around how busy I am with college. But hey, that's the case for like... 60% of the stories on this site, so at least I'm being upfront about it. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and hopefully I'll be able to update this relatively soon.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Scorpio - Well, that was a thing. I'll be the first to state that there are probably issues in this story, so I'm happy to take any constructive criticism into account, but I feel that I should warn readers that, while writing this has been fun, updates for this thing will not be scheduled, and will heavily revolve around how busy I am with college. But hey, that's the case for like... 60% of the stories on this site, so at least I'm being upfront about it. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and hopefully I'll be able to update this relatively soon.**


End file.
